Nautilus/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "When consumed by utter darkness, there is nothing left but forward." - Once, Nautilus was a sailor commissioned to explore the uncharted reaches of the Guardian's Sea. This expedition took him deep into unknown waters where he and his crew found a vast section of black oozing liquid that none of the crew could identify. Though their job was to investigate anything new that they found, no man aboard was willing to brave the murk except Nautilus. Only moments after he donned the hulking diver's suit and climbed over the ship's rail, something lurking in the muck grabbed hold of him. He clung to the side of the ship, but the thing below pulled him fiercely, rocking the entire ship. The other sailors grew afraid and made a terrible decision. As he stared and pleaded for help, they wrenched his grip free of the rail. He tumbled into the ink, grabbing the in futile desperation. Dark tendrils enveloped him and he could do nothing but watch as the dimming outline of his ship faded away. Then everything went black. When Nautilus awoke, he was something... different. The great iron had become a seamless shell around him, concealing whatever awful truth lay inside. All the details of his memory seemed fuzzy and indistinct but one fact remained clear: he was left here, alone in the sunless depths, to die. In his hands he still clutched the anchor that belonged to the men who had condemned him. Having no other purpose, he took this clue and trudged - too heavy to swim or run - in search of answers. He wandered without direction or sense of passing time in what felt like an eternal dream. By the time he stumbled upon the shores of Bilgewater, he could find no traces of the man he was. No house, no family, no life to which he could return. |-| 1st= "When lost in utter darkness, there is nothing left but forward." - Once, Nautilus was a sailor commissioned by the Institute of War to explore the uncharted reaches of the Guardian's Sea. This expedition took him deep into unknown waters where he and his crew found a vast section of the ocean's rich blue waves were replaced by a black, oozing liquid that none of the crew could identify. Though their job was to investigate anything new that they found, no man aboard was willing to brave the murk except Nautilus. Only moments after he donned the hulking diver's suit and climbed over the ship's rail, something lurking in the muck grabbed hold of him. He clung to the side of the ship, but the thing below pulled him fiercely, rocking the entire ship. The other sailors grew afraid and made a terrible decision. As he stared and pleaded for help, they wrenched his grip free of the rail. He tumbled to the ink, grabbing the in futile desperation. As he sank, he could do nothing but watch as the dark outline of his ship faded away. Then everything went black. When Nautilus awoke, he was something different. The great iron was now somehow part of him, he could not tell where it ended and he began. All the details of his memory were fuzzy and indistinct but one fact remained clear: he was left here, alone in the sunless depths, to die. In his hands he still clutched the anchor that belonged to the men who had condemned him. Having no other purpose, he took this clue and trudged - too heavy to swim or run - in search of answers. He wandered without direction or sense of passing time in what felt like an eternal dream. By the time he stumbled upon the shores of Bilgewater, he could find no traces of the man he was. No house, no family, no life to which he could return. Terrified sailors who'd heard his tale directed Nautilus back to the Institute, but the summoners refused to relinquish the names of the others they commissioned. By then Nautilus had learned about the League of Legends and there he saw an opportunity to discover and punish those responsible for the time and life he lost. Previous Splash Art China= Nautilus OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Nautilus Nautilus AbyssalSkin Ch.jpg|Abyssal Nautilus Nautilus SubterraneanSkin Ch.jpg|Subterranean Nautilus Patch History ** The first ring now properly slows enemies hit. * ** Shiny visor VFX no longer disappear when moving the camera away and back. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Now has +15% bonus attack speed at level 1. ** Base armor increased to 35 from . ;V7.18 * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from . ** Now refunds 50% of mana spent when it hits terrain. ;V7.16 * ** Now properly stops if he collides with player-created terrain created in his path while pulling himself to his anchor. ;V7.15 * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V7.8 * Stats ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V7.7 * ** Fixed a bug where it would properly consume spell shields of champions in their path, but displace them anyway. ;V6.16 * ** Knockup duration increased to 1 second from . ** Secondary targets are stunned for seconds. ;V6.5 * ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum damage reduced to from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 334 from 284. ** Mana growth reduced to 47 from 50. ;V5.16 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to from . ;V5.13 * ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum damage reduced to from . ;V5.5 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Shield health ratio increased to % maximum health}} from %|maximum health}}. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ;V5.1 * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Shield health ratio changed to % of maximum health}} from . ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Abyssal, and Subterranean skins. * ** Now pulls Nautilus towards champion-created terrain. ;V4.12 * ** Cooldown indicator being visible to enemies. ;V4.11 * ** Root on-target cooldown reduced to seconds from 9 at all levels. ** Ring indicator displays underneath already-affected targets. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V4.4 * ** Cooldown reduced to 18 seconds at all ranks from . ** Shield health ratio increased to from . ;V3.14 * ** Root duration increased to seconds from . ;V3.9 * ** Traveling through some walls. ;V3.8 * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Damage over time AP ratio being lower than intended. ;V3.5 (Balance update) * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300. * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Primary target base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Subsequent hits dealing full damage to slow-immune targets. ;V1.0.0.134 * (Innate) ** Nautilus' first basic attack against a target deals bonus physical damage and immobilizes the opponent briefly. Staggering Blow cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 12 seconds. * (Q) ** Nautilus throws his anchor forward. If he hits an enemy, he'll drag himself to his target and his target to him. If he hits terrain, he'll drag himself to the terrain and the cooldown is reduced. * (W) ** Nautilus places a shield on himself that absorbs additional damage based on his maximum health. While the shield is active, Nautilus' attacks deal damage over time to units around him. * (E) ** Nautilus slams the ground, causing the earth to ripple out in waves. Each wave deals damage and slows the targets hit. This slow decays over time. Multiple waves that hit the same target deal reduced damage. * (Ultimate) ** Nautilus launches a depth charge towards a target that picks up speed as it travels. This charge knocks up all enemies it encounters while traveling and explodes on impact, stunning the target and launching them into the air. }} Category:Champion history Category:Nautilus